Explorers of hope chapter 1
Transcript Stan marsh: Hello. I'm Stan marsh Kyle broflovski: And I'm kyle broflovski. This movie you are about to see is all about Steve and Hayley Smith. (The two walk into the room. They see some people in seats) Stan marsh: Wow. Look at all of those characters. Kyle broflovski: To start the movie, all of us will count from ten to zero. Stan, Kyle, and the audience: Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, and zero! Kyle: Enjoy the movie, everybody! (We start at the smith house) Francine Smith: good morning kids, you ready to start your day? Steve Smith: yes Stan Smith: good, you two are moving to United Kingdom Hayley Smith: are we moving? Francine smith: No. You kids are moving to the UK because Mya Smith is born to the both of you. Now finish packing. Get all your clothes packed. everything that’s all clothing. Steve Smith: OK, we’ll finish packing. When is melanie’s birth? Francine Smith: she’s born in February 6th 2003 Hayley Smith: ah, I get it. (5 minutes later) Steve Smith: who is Mya? Stan Smith: that’s a very good question, she’s a daughter of you, in 2012, she went to visit her dad during the spring break, but, things turn worse Hayley Smith: what’s that? Francine Smith: in July 2015, her 12 year old brother was in trouble for being rude to klaus, our pet fish Steve Smith: what’s his punishment? Francine smith: as punishment, she forced him to run across the street, her class watched while doing sports, as he run for 6 hours, she yelled I didn’t tell you to stop, mister Steve Smith: ah, yes, during the punishment, did he ordered to run while carrying sticks Hayley smith: yeah, he was on the ground vomiting, but our daughter yelled get up, I better not have to tell you again Mya smith: Hello smiths. Stan Smith: Oh hello Mya. Francine smith: What are your kids doing with their suitcases? Are you three going on a family vacation or are you three moving? Mya smith: No, we are taking our kids to UK (at United Kingdom) Hayley Smith: wow, that’s cool Mya smith: my friends are in, let’s go inside! Steve Smith: okay, let’s go (they went inside) Mya Smith: I hope the kids in my class are nice to me. I know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but maybe once I get to know some of my new classmates, we might become friends. Steve Smith: yes, that’s right, because me and Hayley, it’s our first time being here, remember, I was born in 1989, and hayley was born in 1986, remember? (Sings) Since the day I was born, I was looking around At this beautiful world from the sky to the ground Hey this has a smell, and looks real nice as well Hello sun, hello moon I’m here I’m not leaving soon I lie down and then I rise Day by day, i’m growing wise I take a step And I know I’ll go far I’m a baby Now I’m the star! Melanie smith: wow, your the star? Steve Smith: yes Hayley Smith: Your the new member? (Sings) And I’ve got many friends And that’s the nicest thing I’m happy to be with them Such fun and joy they bring Listen to the pretty voices They sing with great delight Steve and Hayley Smith: Lets find out togther This big world Is full of light! I lie down and then I rise Day by day, i’m growing wise I take a step And I know I’ll go far I’m a baby Now I’m the star! (Mya looks around the classroom and allows the students to introduce themselves to her while working.) Veronica: It's nice to meet you, Mya. I'm Veronica, I’m a naive type of girl. Ethan: I'm Ethan. I'm a terrific athlete. Brooklyn: I'm Brooklyn. I'm really tough and I love wrestling. Riley: I'm Riley. I'm the smartest kid in the fourth grade. Emilio: I'm Emilio. I'm a great goalie in soccer. Marcus: I'm Marcus. I have great leadership skills. Payton: I'm Payton. I'm very optimistic and I always try my best to do everything right, no matter how hard it is. Mya: It's very nice to meet you all. 9 volt: hello, welcome to school, I am 9 volt. And I will be your sub as a teacher today. The great news is Mya is your new student! Mya: Yes! 9 volt: let me show your new room (at their new rooms) 9 volt: this is your new room Hayley Smith: we get beds! 9 volt: you will live here, things are getting busy tomorrow, so rise early, don’t stay up late (the next morning) Cameron: Hey! Rise and shine! hayley smith: ugh, my head is pounding! Mya smith: yeah, it blasted my eardrums Cameron: Why are you asleep? It’s morning! WAKE UP! Steve Smith: ugh... my poor ears Cameron: COME ON, SNAP IT! If your late, then you’ll be sorry, now move it! Mya smith: oh no, we’re late! Hayley smith: come On, let’s go! (at the classroom) Cameron: YOUR LATE!! 9 volt: Hush! Your voice is loud! Cameron: hmph! 9 volt: everyone here is present, so, we have a new student who is joining us today. This is Mya, and she is from Houston, Texas. Because she's new. Mya smith: Wow! 9 volt: Ok children, take Mya’s beloved words of heart, finally, let’s all not forget our morning cheers! All together now! Children: A ONE, A TWO...A ONE-TWO-THREE''ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES! 9 volt: All right, class. Get to work! Children: Yay!